As long as you love me
by thebeautifuldamned
Summary: Un énième anniversaire, seul ; hantés par les sourires de Rin, Obito, Minato et son paternel. Deux ans, après la 4ème grande guerre, Kakashi, sixième hokage, se sent particulièrement seul et il n'aurait jamais cru que ça puisse faire si mal ; il assistait silencieusement au départ de ses élèves qui grandissaient. Sauf que Naruto et Sakura ne voyaient pas les choses de cette façon.


**_ as long as you love me  
****friendship, family**  
**personnages principaux : Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno & Naruto Uzumaki.**

Une légère brise soufflait dans les rues, il réprima doucement le frisson qui le prit lorsqu'un courant d'air effleura sa nuque et il s'enfonça dans la demeure, d'une démarche las et traînante. Le silence pesant qui se répercutait entre les murs de la vieille bâtisse lui sauta à la gorge comme tous les soirs, il se retrouvait seul, noyé dans ses souvenirs douloureux et ses idées noires. Un soupir à l'allure triste s'échappa de ses lèvres et il balança ses chaussures dans un coin de l'entrée, traînant des pieds jusqu'au salon. Tant de souvenirs traînaient dans les recoins de cet endroit, qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, des années plus tard, pourquoi il continuait de vivre là ça le tuait lentement, mais il était toujours là, debout, au beau milieu de la pièce.

Deux longues semaines s'étaient envolées depuis la fin de la quatrième grande guerre, et la victoire de l'alliance shinobi deux semaines depuis qu'il s'était vu dans l'obligation de dire « au revoir » aux deux personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux, depuis si longtemps. Pendant une seconde, lors de la guerre, alors qu'un filet de sang inquiétant s'échappait de son torse, il avait espéré perdre la vie, là, sur ce champ de bataille il avait espéré rejoindre son paternel, là-haut, loin de cette souffrance qui le rongeait, toujours un peu plus, au fil des années.

Le léger « tic tac » qui flottait dans la pièce attira son attention sur la vieille horloge, ancrée dans un meuble bon marché les flèches indiquaient tristement vingt-trois heures quarante. Vingt minutes, dans vingt minutes, il prendrait une année de plus seul. Ses prunelles d'un bel ébène s'accrochèrent au cadre photo qui traînait dignement sur un bout de meuble, dans un geste doux, presque tremblant, il l'attrapa et se perdit dans les souvenirs d'une existence presque heureuse il se souvenait bien de cette journée, son paternel l'avait accompagné joyeusement à l'académie, fier que son petit garçon grandisse si vite et quelques semaines plus tard, il s'était donné la mort, sur le sol du salon où il se trouvait. Il se souvenait de ce jour-là, la première chose qui l'avait frappé, lorsqu'il était entré dans la demeure, était le silence ce silence et l'obscurité, son regard s'était accroché douloureusement à la silhouette de son père, recroquevillé sur un bout du sol, dans une rivière pourpre. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, à cet instant.

Quelques coups contre la porte de l'entrée le tirèrent de ses sombres pensées et le cadre retrouva tristement sa place, sur le meuble un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres, lorsque les coups résonnèrent une nouvelle fois. D'une démarche épuisée, il se tira jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit, les sourcils froncés sûrement un peu en colère envers cette personne qui se sentait intelligente pour s'amener à sa porte, à une heure pareille. Il aurait aimé se mettre un peu plus en colère, balancé des méchancetés à cette personne, mais lorsque ses prunelles d'un bel ébène se heurtèrent à la tignasse blonde, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, au pas de sa porte son cœur rata tout simplement un battement.

\- « oye, Kakashi-sensei. » s'exclama le blondinet, une pointe d'excitation dans la gorge. « vous en avez mis du temps, vous étiez aux toilettes ? »

Un poing s'écrasa brutalement contre l'épaule du blond et celui-ci étouffa tant bien que mal le gémissement douloureux entre ses lèvres, maugréant quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante un sourire timide sur les lèvres, une tignasse rose se pencha poliment en avant, une énorme boîte dans les bras.

\- « bonsoir Kakashi-sensei. » souffla-t-elle, d'une voix douce. « excusez l'absence de délicatesse chez cet idiot, mais il avait vraiment hâte de vous voir. »  
\- « Sakura. » lâcha le dit Kakashi, les sourcils froncés. « qu'est-ce que vous faites, là ? »

Le blond sembla reprendre contenance, immédiatement, à la question de son maître il prit une posture droite, le torse gonflé, ce grand sourire sur les lèvres, des sacs dans les mains.

\- « vous ne pensiez quand même pas que nous allions rater votre anniversaire ? » s'exclama-t-il, joyeusement. « hors de question. »  
\- « je te rappelle que tu avais oublié, Naruto. » siffla la rose, un sourcil arqué.  
\- « oui, mais dès que Iruka-sensei me l'a rappelé, j'ai couru dans tout le village pour faire des courses ensuite, je suis passé prendre Sakura et boum, nous voilà. »

La voix du blond flottait dans la demeure et pendant une seconde, le quarantenaire se cru dans un rêve l'un de ses rêves où son maître et ses coéquipiers réapparaissaient soudainement dans son existence et qu'il se sentait bien, vraiment bien. Sans attendre une quelconque autorisation et malgré le regard sévère de sa camarade, Naruto s'engouffra dans la bâtisse, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur l'endroit où vivait cet homme qui était présent depuis si longtemps pour lui silencieusement, le cendré intima à la rose de faire de même et referma la porte, dans un petit « clic ».

\- « bien sûr, Sasuke aurait aimé être là, mais vous le connaissez, hein. » souffla le blond, en haussant les épaules. « monsieur Uchiha n'a d'yeux que pour son petit cul et ses voyages. »  
\- « Naruto, ton langage, sérieux. » s'exclama sévèrement la jeune Haruno.  
\- « mais, quoi encore ? » grogna-t-il, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.  
\- « comment ça, encore ? » répéta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « tu me disputes tout le temps, même quand je suis gentil je suis perdu, moi. »

La moue boudeuse sur les lèvres du jeune Uzumaki sembla avoir un certain effet sur la rose, puisque dans la seconde qui suivit, elle claqua doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue et cette simple caresse requinqua le blondinet, immédiatement. Ils s'engouffrèrent bien vite un peu plus profondément dans la demeure et déposèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient emmené sur la table du salon les mains dans les poches, les prunelles d'un beau bleu du blond se posaient un peu partout dans la pièce.

\- « comment est-ce que vous avez su, où est-ce que je vivais ? » demanda le cendré, un sourcil arqué.

Depuis si longtemps, il se débrouillait pour que personne n'apprendre où il vivait la demeure de son enfance traînait dans un coin éloigné de l'agitation du village.

\- « Iruka-sensei, bien sûr. » s'exclama Naruto, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « c'est ma récompense pour être sage et discipliné pendant les cours qu'il me donne. »  
\- « oui 'fin ça, ça reste quand même étrange j'ai été à l'académie avec toi, tu n'es pas sage et discipliné. » déclara la rose, les mains sur les hanches.  
\- « j'ai changé, je suis un homme maintenant et le futur hokage du village, très chère. »

Doucement, le blond cogna son poing contre la partie gauche de sa cage thoracique, le torse gonflé sous l'œil attendri de la jeune femme. Ce fichu rêve n'avait jamais quitté les pensées du garçon et là, à cet instant, il était plus près que jamais de lui elle s'en voulait terriblement pour ne pas avoir eu le courage de croire en lui, plus tôt, alors que lui, s'était battu corps et âme pour elle.  
D'un geste doux, elle effleura la joue du blond du bout des doigts et s'empressa de mettre un peu d'ordre sur la table, où traînait un tas de dossiers les mains dans les poches, les garçons observaient silencieusement ses gestes, ce qu'elle remarqua, bien vite.

\- « Kakashi-sensei j'aurais besoin de couverts, s'il vous plaît. » s'exclama-t-elle, dans un ordre à peine camouflé. « et toi, le blondinet, aide-moi mets les dossiers sur le meuble, là-bas. »

Alors que le cendré disparut au détour d'un couloir, sûrement dans la cuisine, Naruto attrapa la pile de papiers qu'elle lui tendait et la déposa sur un meuble, dans un coin de la pièce il s'apprêtait à faire volte-face, retourner auprès de la rose, mais une photographie s'échappa d'un dossier et attira son attention. Les sourcils froncés, il se pencha et la ramassa ses prunelles bleutées ne se détachaient pas de ces quatre visages, qui traînaient sur le papier, surtout de ce visage si semblable au sien.  
Le bruit des couverts se percutant doucement au bois de la table le tira de sa contemplation et il posa un regard à l'allure triste sur son maître et sa coéquipière, la photo entre ses doigts.

\- « est-ce que je pourrai avoir une copie de cette photo, Kakashi-sensei ? » demanda le blond, d'une voix douce. « je n'ai pas de photo de mes parents. »

Une petite pointe de souffrance naquit dans les entrailles du cendré et il se rapprocha doucement de son élève, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, doucement il attrapa la photographie, la contempla un instant et esquissa un sourire.

\- « j'ai quelque chose de mieux pour toi, que la photo de mon ancienne équipe. » annonça le quarantenaire.

Il tira doucement l'un des tiroirs du meuble et fouilla quelques secondes lorsque ses doigts touchèrent ce qu'il cherchait, son sourire s'agrandit légèrement et il fourra une photo dans les mains de son élève. Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle coupé, le blond contempla silencieusement la photo son père se tenait droit, le torse gonflé, dans la tunique blanche du hokage et sa mère, près de lui, arborait une expression douce, une main protectrice sur son ventre arrondi, ils souriaient tous les deux, de ce sourire qu'ils avaient légués à leur petit garçon.  
Délicatement, le cendré ébouriffa les mèches d'un beau blond du garçon et retourna auprès de la rose, disposant les différents couverts sur le bois de la table dans un reniflement indiscret, Naruto fourra doucement la photo dans l'une de ses poches et attrapa le gâteau, qui traînait encore dans la boîte de la pâtisserie. Les sourcils du cendré se froncèrent lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

\- « Naruto. » appela-t-il, doucement. « est-ce que tu l'as acheté à la pâtisserie Hinae ? »

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, le jeune Uzumaki acquiesça.

\- « tout à fait, je me suis souvenu que vous aimiez les gâteaux qu'ils faisaient. »  
\- « comment est-ce que tu as fait, à cette heure-là ? » s'exclama le cendré, surpris.  
\- « j'ai utilisé la carte de l'orphelin et du héros de la quatrième grande guerre. »

Les mots du blond se répercutèrent douloureusement jusqu'aux cœurs des deux autres, présents dans la pièce, pourtant le sourire sur ses lèvres ne s'effaçait pas il était là et cette simple image leur mettait du baume au cœur.  
Dans un élan maladroit, il attrapa le couteau au milieu de la table, prêt à mettre en pièce le gâteau mais la rose s'empressa de le reprendre, un sourcil arqué.

\- « hors de question. » s'exclama-t-elle. « ne ruines pas toutes les belles choses que tu as fais, ce soir. »  
\- « mais, Sakura. » soupira le blond, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. « ce n'est pas gentil. »  
\- « continues d'être sage ce soir et peut-être que je libérerai un peu de mon temps pour un rencard avec toi. »

L'information arracha un grand sourire au blond qui acquiesça joyeusement, s'installant correctement sur la chaise en bois ; les prunelles brunes du cendré ne parvenaient pas à prendre la fuite loin des visages souriants de ses élèves. S'en était si étrange, cette façon dont il les avait vu prendre leurs envols, être quelqu'un, se battre pour l'humanité ; cette façon dont il se sentait fier, presque comme un père, lui qui baignait constamment dans la solitude et la tristesse.

La jeune femme déposa les parts dans leurs assiettes respectifs et ils se souhaitèrent un bon appétit mutuellement ; la première bouchée arracha un petit soupir d'aise au quarantenaire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas goûté un de ces fichus gâteaux ? Le doux rire du blondinet flotta à ses oreilles et il esquissa un sourire, sous son masque.

\- « eh, baka, tu te souviens quand tu as embrassé Sasuke, à l'académie ? » s'exclama la rose, une moue moqueuse sur les lèvres.  
\- « mais pourquoi tu me rappelles ça, Sakura. » geignit le concerné, les sourcils froncés à ce souvenir.  
\- « tu es devenu un peu plus l'ennemi numéro un des filles. » lâcha-t-elle, dans un rire.  
\- « et toi, tu te souviens lorsque tu as tapé dans l'œil de gros sourcils ? » balança sournoisement le blond.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de la rose s'effaça, immédiatement et elle jeta un mauvais regard à son ami d'enfance, une aura menaçante autour d'elle.

\- « pardon ? » souffla-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « je n'ai rien dit, pardon, pardon. » s'empressa de dire le blond, quelques gouttes de sueurs sur le front.

Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression d'être auprès de Rin et Obito ; d'entendre leurs voix, leurs rires, les blagues douteuses du brun et les attentions délicates de la demoiselle. Un claquement de doigt le tira de ses hasardeuses pensées et il déposa son regard brun sur la bouille adorable de son élève au grand cœur ; Naruto n'était plus ce petit garçon maladroit et idiot sur les bords qu'il avait récupéré sous son aile. Le sérieux dans les traits du blond le frappa et il arqua un sourcil.

\- « vous savez, pendant la guerre, je me suis retrouvé un long moment seul avec votre ami, Obito. » déclara le blond, sans une once de plaisanterie dans la gorge. « nous avons discuté et il m'a montré.. certaines choses, de votre enfance. »

L'air lui manqua soudainement, peut-être parce qu'au fond, il était effrayé à l'idée que ses élèves apprennent la réalité sur lui, apprennent qu'il n'est pas cet homme si fort, si puissant, qu'il prétend être ; peut-être parce qu'au fond, il était effrayé, qu'un jour, ils disparaissent, à leurs tours.

\- « vous êtes plus qu'un mentor, pour nous. » ajouta la voix douce de la rose. « vous êtes un sorte de père, d'une certaine manière ; vous prenez soin de nous, depuis que nous sommes des enfants, vous êtes le modèle que nous suivons maladroitement depuis tout ce temps. »  
\- « sans la présence d'Iruka-sensei et la vôtre, Kakashi-sensei ; je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu, vous le savez, je n'ai pas eu une enfance douce et aimée ; j'étais la risée du village, les autres me haïssaient, n'attendaient que l'instant où je ferai une erreur pour s'en prendre à moi mais vous et Iruka, vous avez pris soin de moi. » continua le blond, douloureusement. « sans vous, sûrement que ma partie obscure, que la partie obscure de Kurama, aurait prit le dessus. »  
\- « Naruto.. » lâcha le cendré, dans un murmure.  
\- « c'est grâce à vous que nous nous tenons, à cette table, à cet instant. » déclara Sakura, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « alors il y a quelque chose qu'on aimerait vous dire. »

Les deux élèves échangèrent un regard silencieux, intense et dans un geste doux, ils attrapèrent chacun l'une des mains de cet homme qui les avait bercé pendant leurs enfances ; surpris, le cendré ne dit rien, le souffle coupé.

\- « si c'était possible. » commença la rose. « si nous étions capables de faire un bond dans le passé. »  
\- « nous ferions tout ce qui est possible pour prendre soin de vous, 'fin du petit Kakashi. » reprit le blond.  
\- « si c'était possible, nous effacerions toute la souffrance, les mauvais souvenirs de votre vie. »  
\- « oui, Sakura a raison ; je prendrai soin du petit Kakashi, si c'était possible. »

Les battements de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique, prirent une allure légèrement douloureuse et son regard se perdit un instant sur le bois de la table, les larmes au bord des paupières ; sûrement, qu'il aurait aimé que quelqu'un prenne soin du petit garçon perdu qu'il était, que quelqu'un protège ses amis, son maître, son père. Une douce caresse sur ses mèches au ton bordélique le tira de ses pensées et il se heurta aux doux sourires sur les lèvres de ses élèves, debout près de lui.

Un « tic-tac » flotta un court instant dans la pièce.

\- « joyeux anniversaire, Kakashi-sensei. » s'exclamèrent les deux adolescentes, d'une voix douce.

Les larmes qu'il retenait douloureusement depuis plusieurs minutes roulèrent sur ses joues, se perdant sur le tissu de son masque et il renifla bruyamment, un sourire au coin des lippes, lorsque les lèvres de ses deux élèves effleurèrent délicatement ses joues.  
Sûrement, qu'il se trompait, au fond, il n'était plus seul.  
Et il ne le serait plus jamais.


End file.
